


Galentine's Day Dinner

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dinner, Don't Post To Another Site, Female Friendship, Friends having dinner, Gen, Mary Morstan Lives, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Molly scrutinized the menu, it was fancy. It wasn’t something she was used to, but she figured that once in a while, it was fine to indulge. Mary ordered their wine, she knew that far better that either her, Sally or Mrs. Hudson. This was probably the fanciest dinner she'd ever been, but was thankful that Mary had invited them.
Relationships: Molly Hooper & Mary Morstan, Molly Hooper & Mrs. Hudson, Molly Hooper & Mrs. Hudson & Mary Morstan & Sally Donovan, Sally Donovan & Molly Hooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week February Bingo 2020





	Galentine's Day Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> A little late entry for the Molly Appreciation Week Bingo.

“I can’t believe we have a table,” Molly said as she looked around. The restaurant decor was understated elegance, and she unconsciously smoothed imaginary wrinkles of her dress. “This is very nice.”

“I have to agree, fanciest places I’ve been.” Sally chimed in.

Mary gave her a smile. “It is, isn’t it? John brought me here once, and I thought it would be nice if we had a nice Galentine’s dinner here.”

“Well, that was very thoughtful of you, dear,” Mrs. Hudson replied as they sat at their table.

“Yes, thank you for inviting me,” Sally chimed in. Sally Donovan had been a recent inclusion to their circle. But they found her to be lovely and witty (when she wasn’t fighting with Sherlock) and her presence was a welcomed thing.

Molly scrutinized the menu, it was fancy. It wasn’t something she was used to, but she figured that once in a while, it was fine to indulge. Mary ordered their wine, she knew that far better that either her, Sally or Mrs. Hudson. This was probably the fanciest dinner she'd ever been, but was thankful that Mary had invited them.

Mary raised her glass, “To us, in Galentine’s Day!”

Molly, Sally and Mrs. Hudson raised and toasted as well. Molly drank her wine, it was exquisite. “This wine is delicious.”

“That’s why I picked it.”

“You know dear,” Mrs. Hudson addressed Mary. “This is all very nice, but I must insist on helping with the bill.”

“Absolutely not.” Mary firmly said. “I said I was treating my gals and so I am. I can cover this dinner, so let us sit down and enjoy our meal.”

“If you’re sure,” Molly intervened. “I don’t mind helping.”

“Yes,” Sally said. “The last thing I want is to be a leech. We can chip in, if you want.”

Mary waved her hand. “I have money, I’m not rich, but I have a cushy bank account. Let us enjoy and don’t worry about the bill. Order what you like.”

Molly was about to object again, but one pointed look from Mary killed whatever objection that might have bubbled up. So she looked at the menu, trying to decide what to get, everything simply sounded delicious.

In the end, she made her pick, ordered and they chatted happily while they waited for their food. Molly began to relax and feel at ease, it was dinner with her dear friends, nothing to feel nervous about it. Mrs. Hudson was saying how happy she was about this new tradition of Galentine’s Day, and Molly couldn’t help but to agree. Sally mentioned that it was thanks to an American show that Galentine’s Day had become a thing.

Their food arrived and only then did they fall silent. Her galette of pork was divine, and Molly closed her eyes and savoured it. Mrs. Hudson was vocally appreciative of her food also, Sally also praised her own meal, Mary simply nodded, a happy look to her face.

Once their first course was cleared, the chatting resumed. Molly laughed as Mary joked, Mrs. Hudson gave an unladylike snort when Mary told them of John playing with Rosie and having to deal with her getting sick because of it, Sally outright had laughed out loud.

Their second course arrived, and Molly happily ate her duck. Offering a bit to Mrs. Hudson after she asked how it tasted, Mrs. Hudson in turn offered her own monkfish dish. It was all truly excellent. And Molly was really happy, it was a lovely dinner and she couldn’t wait for dessert - as Mary had insisted they must also order - because it sounded intriguing.

Molly didn’t remember having such a fun and delicious meal, especially not with female friends. When she was in Uni, her friends partied, but she hadn’t been one for going to pubs and dancing until the early morning. Mousey Molly, she had been dubbed. But now, she had found female friends who were just as happy to sit down in her apartment, with a cuppa, homemade sandwiches and a silly romantic comedy as they were in a fine restaurant.

Their desserts were brought in and Molly savoured her soufflé. She had opted for it due to her love of passion fruit, and it was excellent. The combination of passion fruit and dark chocolate had been unexpected, but very good.

In the end, true to her word, Mary picked the bill. They were in Mary's car when Mary asked. “So. Which course was your favourite? Because I loved my main course.”

“The dessert,” Molly spoke up. “It was surprising and unexpected.”

“Have to go for dessert,” Sally agreed with Molly. “But then again, I always had a sweet tooth. Everything was excellent.”

“I also loved my main, dear,” Mrs. Hudson agreed. “The monkfish was very delicious. But I have to admit, everything was.”

“That’s what I wanted. A nice dinner with my friends, good food and no men.”

Molly laughed. “Well, I enjoyed it very much. Thank you Mary.”

“Indeed, I agree. Thank you Mary, dear.”

“You’re all very welcome. We should do that again, you know? Fine special spots and from time to time, go and have fancy or elegant dinners or lunches. We can split the bill or take turns, before either of you protest.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sally said. “My friends in the force are great, but you ladies do know how to live it up.”

Mary laughed. “Thank you Sally! So, that’s the plan, Galentine’s Day and occasional dinners and lunches in special places for us four.”

“That sounds lovely,” Molly said. “This has to be the best Galentine’s Day I’ve ever had.”

“And the best part is, it won’t be the last.” Mary smiled at Molly.

 _‘No,’_ Molly thought. _‘It won’t be.’_ She had friends who cared for her, friends who wanted to spend time with her. To listen to her, to help her if she needed help. Molly’s smile was gentle and sincere. She was happy. “No it won’t.”

"Cheers to that!"


End file.
